


Nimbus

by RazzleDazzleBerry



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleBerry/pseuds/RazzleDazzleBerry
Summary: When Gohan falls through Nimbus at the Brief's garden party, the question must be answered: Who is pure minded enough to ride Nimbus?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Nimbus

**Author's Note:**

> This happened as a result of my disaster thoughts. Enjoy!

It was a day like any other. Majin Buu had been defeated, Satan city was at peace, and Gohan’s friends and family were all gathering for a relaxing day at Capsule Corp. Of course, no relaxing day would be complete without a feast to sate the saiyan’s and half saiyan’s appetites. Gohan flew on Nimbus to the Brief’s house with a pan full of banana pudding his mother had insisted he transport as carefully as possible which, to Chi Chi, meant no flying using his own powers. So Nimbus was the next best choice for quick transportation.

Despite Nimbus’s swift flight, it was still a long commute to West City, and his mind naturally wandered. He briefly thought about the piles of unfinished homework sitting on his desk, but then he started thinking about Videl. The entire summer had passed since he last saw her. She decided to travel with her father as he completed his victory tour following his most recent win at the World Martial Arts Competition, but today she would be at Capsule Corp. Gohan couldn’t wait to see her! 

Capsule Corp came into view, his mind raced with anticipation. He wondered if Videl had grown her hair out. He imagined what dress she chose to wear today; she looked undeniably lovely no matter what she wore, but he particularly loved the way she looked in her yellow sundress. 

Nimbus entered the Capsule Corp gardens where Bulma, Vegeta, Master Roshi, and Videl were gathered. Master Roshi pointed at the sky, Videl spun around and smiled up at Gohan. She was wearing her yellow sundress. Gohan took one look at her stunning smile and fell right through Nimbus, releasing the banana pudding and landing hard on the ground; the banana pudding landing on top of his head. 

“Gohan!” Videl gasped and called out as she rushed over to him to ensure he wasn’t hurt. Bulma and Vegeta looked on in shocked confusion. They had never seen Gohan do something so clumsy before! Bulma finally understood what had happened when Gohan turned bright red the moment Videl wiped away some pudding from his face. Although, Master Roshi doubled over with hysterical laughter was informative enough. 

“Gohan, you buffoon!” Vegeta ridiculed, “How could you fall from such disgraceful transportation? Have you not been trained better in the art of landing? And why are you laughing, old man?”

Roshi realized Vegeta had no idea what the implications were to be able to ride Nimbus which only made him laugh harder. Bulma placed her hand on Vegeta’s arm and gave him a look of warning to stop talking. Gohan was already embarrassed enough without the added commentary. 

Just as Videl had wiped away most of the mess from Gohan’s maroon cheeks, Chi Chi walked into the garden with Goku and Goten trailing behind her. “Bulma! How’ve you been— GOHAN!” 

“Uh…” Gohan lifted his arm and rubbed the back of his head, a habit he had picked up from his father when he knew he was in trouble with Chi Chi. “Sorry, mom.”

She crossed the garden and checked her son from head to toe. “I told you to be careful with that pudding! How could you drop it? And it’s all over your clothes! Do you have any idea how long it’ll take to wash that out?!”

“It was an accident, mom. Honestly. I fell through Nimbus. I’m sorry I ruined your pudding.”

“Fell through? But you can only fall through if—” She noticed the blush returning to Gohan’s face, saw the abashed look in his eye, and realized Videl was standing so close—much too close—to him with pudding on her hands. Chi Chi gulped, _oh no_ . Gohan had _thoughts_ about Videl. 

Goku stepped up and slapped Chi Chi on the back. He chuckled as he spoke, “See, Chi Chi, I told you he should have just flown on his own. Nimbus likes to loop around and fly upside down sometimes. He would’ve had more control if he was flying on his own.”

Chi Chi looked aghast at Goku, and Master Roshi broke out into a fit of laughter once again. “You’re completely missing what happened here, Goku!” She screeched. 

“I—“ Goku blinked, “what am I missing? I fall off Nimbus when it flips upside down sometimes, too?”

“Falling off is much different than falling through… WAIT! Do you mean to tell me you have never fallen through Nimbus, Goku?! You don’t….“ Chi Chi’s lip started to quiver, Goku’s eyes rounded with innocent confusion, and Gohan shifted uncomfortably while Videl still didn’t understand the big deal with falling through the cloud. It was a cloud, for heaven’s sake. Water vapor. Whoever thought flying around on water vapor was a good idea was a total nut bar in her opinion. “... you don’t think of me?”

Goku blinked, still not understanding Chi Chi’s questions. Gohan, however, did. He grabbed Videl’s hand and hurried away from the impending chaos. 

“Of course I think about you, Chi Chi.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, “But not like _that._ ”

Just as he usually did when he was in trouble without really understanding why, Goku rubbed the back of his neck. “Like what?”

Bulma gasped, Vegeta shook his head, and Master Roshi shouted, “Well now, that’s just cruel! How could you not think of that beauty in the nude!”

“Whaaaat?” Goku’s mouth dropped open. “People actually think of other people like that?”

Silence fell on the garden as no one could believe what they were hearing. The only sound was the slap of Vegeta’s hand connecting with his forehead.

“Goku, my boy. Sometimes I think you’re too good for this world.” Roshi placed his hand on Goku’s shoulder and winked at Chi Chi’s chest from behind the hidden safety of his dark sunglasses. “You certainly didn’t get your pure mind from me! Heh heh heh!”

A deep sigh sounded from Chi Chi as she let go of her frustration. She knew Goku was so pure minded, it was why she loved him so much. And because of his pure heart and mind, she never worried about him aside from when he was fighting. 

Goten hugged her leg and she picked him up to briefly cradle him in her arms. “At least I still have one baby boy who is pure.” Chi Chi kissed Goten’s forehead and placed him on top of Nimbus where he promptly fell through causing Chi Chi to shriek in horror. 

“TRUUUUNKSS!!!!” Bulma screeched. The purple haired boy stepped into the garden from the house sipping on his juice box, Yamcha and Tien following him as they had just arrived to the party. “You showed Goten my Valerie Secret magazines?!” 

“Uuuhhhhhh… no?” He looked up at her innocently enough, but ‘liar’ was written plainly all over his face. Yamcha and Tien glanced at each other and decided they both needed punch. From the kitchen. Right now.

“Why are you getting onto him?” Vegeta asked. “You’re the one who brought that smut into the house.”

“Smut?! Those magazines aren’t smut!” Bulma fumed.

“Sure they are,” Master Roshi interjected.

Bulma spun and snapped at Roshi and Vegeta, “Those magazines are for ordering nice underwear. Which, if you must know, I enjoy wearing nice things!”

Trunks’s face scrunched with disgust. “Ewww, you wear that stuff?” He dramatically fell to the ground and began making fake gagging sounds. 

Angry and upset, Chi Chi yelled, “Isn’t there anyone besides Goku who can ride Nimbus anymore?!?!!!!”

As she yelled, Hercule and Buu walked into the garden, concern drawing Hercule’s brows together. “Hey everyone, what’s with all the ruckus?”

Master Roshi glanced to Chi Chi. “Buu probably thinks about candy the way I think about the ladies. It seems no one can ride that cloud.”

Hercule tipped his head to the side. “Ride a cloud?” He walked over to the unusual yellow cloud and patted it a few times. “Seems solid enough.” 

Everyone looked at him curiously. It was solid to him? “Erm,” Master Roshi spoke for everyone still in the garden, “perhaps you should give it a go. If you’re pure minded, you can certainly ride that special cloud. If you have less than pure thoughts, you’ll fall right through.”

“Hm…” Hercule thought about it for a moment before smirking. “Well, of course I’ll be able to do it!” He jumped up and landed firmly on top of Nimbus’s soft surface. Amazingly, he stayed there. Once more, shocked silence stilled the garden. Mr. Satan stood on the cloud and flexed his muscular arms. “Oh yeah! I told you I could do it! I am awesome, I am the greatest! I am the most pure minded and most handsome man in the entire—” _whoosh._

Master Roshi was the first to break the silence, “It looks as though only Goku can ride Nimbus after all.”

Laughter erupted from Hercule as he sat on the ground beneath Nimbus. The more he laughed, the easier it was for everyone to recognize how ridiculous this whole ordeal had been. Gohan was growing up, Goku would always be Goku, and the boys were in trouble just as they always were. Hercule’s laughter spread through the garden until everyone gave into the whole ludicrous event and joined in with Hercule’s contagious laughter. 

Videl turned to Gohan and whispered, “you fell through because you thought of me?” Gohan’s sheepish grin and subsequent blush answered her question. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “I wouldn’t be able to ride Nimbus either, then.”


End file.
